Something Effulgent
by Invisible Sun
Summary: FINISHED! slighty revised. A few words here and there...couple of extra sentences. Nothing big. S/B. Spike is haunted by memories of his past life when an old familiar face pays him a visit.
1. Prologue

Something Effulgent  
by Invisible Sun  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em...well, except for Elijah, Lizzy,   
Kitty, and Molly and any others I created. Joss owns the rest.  
Keywords: S/B, angst  
Spoilers: Up through 'Wrecked' A lot of 'Fool for Love' is   
used.  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Summary: Spike is haunted by memories of his past life when an   
old familiar face pays him a visit.  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was nighttime in London. A dark and stormy night. A man,   
who, judging from his attire, was an upperclassman, watched   
the raindrops pitter-patter against the window. He was a   
young man in his late twenties to early thirties. He bore a   
well-manicured mustache that gave him a certain air of distinction.   
His name was Elijah Crawford.  
  
He turned away from the window to return to his anxious pacing.   
The room he was in was beautifully decorated with several pieces   
of antique furniture. Elijah was in the parlor room of his   
grandiose home. He stopped in front of the fireplace. Bending   
down, he revived the dying flame. Couldn't let it die. After   
all, it was the only light in the room. He studied the flames   
as they danced across the burning log. They seemed to be almost   
alive. He could almost write a poem about it. Se was a writer   
after all. Well, it was a hobby. His day job was spent in   
Parliament, which he was a member. He was very successful at his   
job. Well respected.  
  
Elijah was startled by a woman's scream. Kitty. His poor Kitty.   
She was in intense pain. And Elijah had to refrain himself from   
running into their bedroom and attempt to soothe away her pain.   
But he knew there was nothing he could do. She was in the middle   
of childbirth. An extremely painful experience. He was more   
terrified that she would have complications. Perhaps even die.   
He was afraid for his wife. His dear Kitty.  
  
He resumed his pacing, trying to drown out her pained screams and   
moans. He hated hearing his Kitty in so much pain. but he knew   
it had to be if she was going to bring their child into the world.   
He wiped his clammy palms on his trousers. He mentally cheered   
Kitty on. He knew in his heart that she was strong enough to see   
this to the end.  
  
Kitty's moans and cries soon ceased. Elijah stopped pacing. He   
watched the door with amplified interest. Any minute, his housemaid,   
Molly, should pop in and tell him the news.  
  
As the seconds turned to minutes, he grew increasingly concerned.   
What could be taking so long? He fell onto one of the sofas and   
kept his eyes glued to the door as a million thoughts ran through   
his head, none good. Did something happen to Kitty or the baby?   
Did she or the baby...die?  
  
His mind didn't have the opportunity to explore that horrible thought   
as the door to the room finally opened. Elijah got to his feet. A   
short, stout, middle-aged woman came prancing in, a smile on her round   
chubby face.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Crawford. You have a healthy baby boy," she   
said, excited.  
  
A huge smile grew on his face. He was a father. To a little boy.   
And, judging from Molly's expression, Kitty was just fine. Things   
couldn't be better.  
  
"Can I see him?" he asked.  
  
Molly nodded, "Of course, Mr. Crawford. Come on."  
  
Elijah followed her into the bedroom. There, lying on the huge bed,   
was Kitty. She looked exhausted and yet, Elijah swore she never   
looked more beautiful. In her arms was a bundle of blankets. And   
in those blankets, his son. He slowly approached the pair.  
  
"Want to hold your son?" Kitty asked in a tired voice.  
  
Elijah nodded and she handed the baby to her husband. Elijah handled   
the baby with such care, as if his son was made out of fine glass.   
He peered down and the face of his son and smiled.  
  
On the dark stormy night of August 20, 1854, William Wesley Crawford   
was born.  
  
  
End Prologue 


	2. Part One - Old Faces in New Places

Part 0ne - Old Faces in New Places  
  
Just on the outskirts of Sunnydale stood a bar. This bar was   
different than any you and I know. Here, in this bar, you won't   
find what you would expect to find in your normal everyday bar.   
No. No drunk giving a soliloquy about all the wrongs in his life,   
the reasons for his coming to 'this here bar' and getting drunk in   
the first place. No man trying to pick up the hot girl in the seat   
next to him, who would never go out with him anyway. Nope, no   
humans here. Unless you count the menu. This was one of the many   
demon bars scattered across the town. A place where the many demons   
gather together to talk...well...demon talk. Most of this demon   
talk was demons concocting plans to take the Slayer down or to end   
the world. Most of these plans fail. Thanks to the Slayer and her   
friends.  
  
So here we are in this demon bar on the outskirts of Sunnydale,   
home of the ever acclaimed (and feared) Slayer. It was a normal   
night, or, as normal as it could get. There were your usual brawls   
between pairs of demons who disagree over even the simplest thing.   
Your typical entertainment of the torment of a poor stray human who   
had unknowingly wondered into the bar.  
  
The bar's door opened and in stepped a woman. Every demon stopped   
and looked at her. They knew immediately she wasn't human. Because,   
if she was, they would've snatched her up and add her to their menu   
and/or entertainment. She looked around the room, as if searching   
for someone. Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. Her slim body was   
encased in black tight leather. Sexy. She brushed back her long   
brown wavy hair. She walked into the bar on tall spiked heels.   
She gracefully approached the bartender.  
  
His forked tongue slithered out his mouth. He was obviously   
impressed by what he saw.  
  
"What can I get ya, lovely lady?" he asked, eyeing her up and   
down.  
  
She ignored his wandering eyes. "Information. I need it. And I   
heard you were just the guy to go to," she spoke in a British accent.  
  
"Who told you that?" he asked in a smug voice.  
  
The mysterious woman reached over the bar and grabbed his collar,   
yanking him close, "I've no time for games."  
  
"Okay. Okay. I'll give ya what you need."  
  
She released her grip on him and he fell back. "What do you know   
about the vampire Spike? Is he here? In Sunnydale?"  
  
"Spike? Yeah, he's here in Sunnydale. But why you want to know   
about him?"  
  
She reached out and raked her sharp nails across his faced, leaving   
deep gashes. "Nah-uh. I ask the questions here. Not you."  
  
The bartender nodded, grasping his injury. "Yeah. Got it. Spike...   
well... Spike's a traitor to his own kind. Works side by side with   
the Slayer herself. Word out on the street is that he and the Slayer   
are lovers."  
  
The woman leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Thank you,"   
before snapping his neck.  
  
The other demons watched wordlessly as she moved toward the exit,   
but not before grabbing one of the unfortunate humans, vamping out,   
and feeding off him.  
  
  
Spike walked through the cemetery, the cool wind billowing his long   
leather duster, making it look like a cape behind him. He was alone,   
though, originally, that wasn't the plan. He and Buffy had arranged   
for a night of patrolling together. But that was before...well,   
before that whole fiasco that involved him, Buffy, some flying insults   
and fists, and resulting in the whole house falling down. She was   
avoiding him. Giving him the cold shoulder whenever they crossed   
paths. Trying to deny that night meant something. He sighed. Buffy   
made him so damned frustrated. He never knew how she was going to react   
to anything. So unpredictable. She blew his mind. Sometimes she made   
him so angry, he wanted to kill her, and yet, at the same time, all he   
wanted to do was hold her and make love to her. Spike shook his head.   
I'm turning into a poof, he thought, becoming William again. Great,   
just what he needed. Next, he'd be back to writing that horribly bad   
love poetry.  
  
Spike knew he should leave town. Before she really broke her heart   
or he hers. He knew he told...well sang that he's her willing slave.   
But that was before he got a taste of her. He wanted her to, if not   
return, at least, accept his love for her. He wanted to try a real   
relationship with her. Maybe, given time, she might even learn to   
love him. He scoffed. He needed to stop dreaming. It was time to   
face reality. She could never love an evil monster like him. And,   
even if she did, it'd never work. She was a warrior of light and he   
of darkness. She was the slayer of his kind and he of hers. They   
were supposed to be mortal enemies. Not soul mates.  
  
Spike stopped walking to light up a cigarette. This patrolling just   
wasn't the same without Buffy. Now it was just plain boring. He   
supposed he could go back to his crypt. But was dull there, too.   
And cold and lonely.  
  
He heard a rustle in the bushed nearby. Finally some action. Grinning,   
he quietly and swiftly approached the sound. Stopping in front of the   
bushes, he said, "You might as well come out, you know. I know you're   
in there."  
  
A man and a woman in their late teens to early twenties quietly and   
meekly walked out from behind the bushes. Great, a couple making out   
in a cemetery of all places, Spike thought. Couldn't find a better   
place? They didn't come out alone, however. Behind them, a horde of   
four vampires came out.  
  
"Run," Spike said, reaching for his hidden stake.  
  
"Wh-what?" the man asked.  
  
"Just run."  
  
The couple took off, leaving Spike alone with the vamps. Grinning, he   
eyed the vampires. They bared their teeth and growled in what they hoped,   
Spike guessed, would be a threatening manner. Spike just rolled his eyes   
before launching himself at them.  
  
He threw a punch at the closest one, a vamp who looked like a flashback   
from the seventies. The vampire's head flew back from the blow. Though   
he should have been, he wasn't prepared for the attack. The other three,   
which included one looking like an eighties reject, a GQ model, and an   
NFL quarterback, rushed to join the fight.   
  
The quarterback ran at Spike, performing an almost perfect imitation   
of a football player's tackle move, while Eighties Reject and GQ Model   
circled around the back. Spike easily dodged the move and the quarterback   
ended up tackling his colleagues instead. Spike smirked, watching the   
trio squabble as they returned to their feet, before returning his attention   
on Seventies Flashback, who had returned to the battle. Spike performed a   
roundhouse kick, but the other vampire blocked it and punched him in return.   
Spike's head flew back from the impact and he could taste blood. That   
bastard had split his lip. Grinning evilly, Spike lashed out at the guy.   
He returned the vamp's punch and, as he recoiled, Spike rammed his fist   
into his stomach, causing him to keel over. Spike then spun the pained   
vamp around and released him right into the arms of the others. They all   
feel again and Spike couldn't help but laugh. He jumped into the pile and   
started dusting. The fight was over in an instant. Piece of cake. Too   
easy.  
  
Dusting himself off, Spike returned his trusty old stake to his   
pocket. He decided it was time to return to his crypt. Not like   
she was going to show up anyway. 'Sides, sunrise would be coming   
in a few hours... He quietly headed in the direction of his crypt.  
  
  
As he got closer to home, Spike couldn't shake the feeling that he   
was being watched. He stopped in his tracks. Looking around, he   
didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean he was alone. Whoever or   
whatever was stalking him could be hiding. And in a cemetery, there   
were plenty of places to hide. Behind trees, bushes, tombstones,   
other nearby mausoleums, perhaps even his own. One never knows.  
  
"Hello?" Spike asked. Well, that was bloody brilliant, Spike   
chided himself, let's let them know we know they're there so they   
can take our head.   
  
But no one came out behind the bushes, or trees, or tombstones,   
or mausoleums. Not that he was really expecting them to. It   
seemed he was, in fact, alone.  
  
Shaking his head, Spike entered his crypt, determined to ignore   
what his senses were trying to tell him.  
  
And they weren't wrong. He was being watched. In the far bushes,   
the mysterious woman from the bar stood, watching him. It had   
been years, at least a hundred, since she had last seen him. He   
looked mostly the same. What the hell did he do to his hair, she   
wondered. She wanted to make her presence known, put her plan into   
action, but it was too soon. She needed to observe him more.   
Figure a few things out. After all, she couldn't allow her plan to   
fail. Quietly, she slipped away into the shadows.  
  
*****  
Little William was five years old. Though he didn't know everything,   
he did know that yesterday and today were different than most.   
Yesterday, he didn't see his mummy for almost the whole day. Whenever   
he tried to visit her in her bedroom, his daddy or Molly would take   
him into the other room. He spent most of the day playing with his   
nanny or daddy. In fact, they seemed to want to play more than he did.   
Seemed like they were trying to distract him from his mum. That   
confused him. But, their efforts failed when his mummy began to moan   
and yell in pain. And that scared little William. He began to cry   
because he was afraid for his mum. His nanny rushed in the bedroom   
where his mother and another woman who William had never seen before.   
He heard his father and Molly refer to her as a 'midwife' but he, being   
only five years old, had no idea what that meant.  
  
Since Molly left, his daddy was left alone with him. And he figured   
out that the only way to quite William was to take him out of the house.   
He took him out to the gardens where William could play his favorite   
game with him: hide-and-seek. He loved playing it in the garden because   
there were so many places to hide. Usually his daddy played with the   
same enthusiasm as he, but not today. Daddy seemed nervous, agitated.   
William didn't like playing with his daddy that day.   
  
Today. Today was also different for him. Today, he hasn't seen   
either Mum or Daddy. No one told him, but he had a feeling they   
were in their bedroom. Every once in a while, William could hear   
his mum crying. Why? Why was she crying? Why was she sad? It didn't   
make sense to him. He knew he had to find out what was making his mum   
cry. He just had to.  
  
William peeked around the corner to the bedroom door at the end of   
the corridor. It wasn't easy to get past Molly. She'd been watching   
him like a hawk. But he succeeded. And he was proud of himself for   
doing so. He focused his attention on the door. It looked cracked.   
He quietly made his way to the door. His mum and daddy were talking.   
He heard his mother sniffle. She was crying again.  
  
"But you didn't see him, Elijah. He was so beautiful. Why did God   
have to take him away from us? Why?" Kitty collapsed against her   
husband, sobs racking her body. Elijah held her close. His eyes   
were wet; it seemed he was trying desperately to be the strong one.   
Kitty needed his support.  
  
William backed away from the door. He was still confused. Who was   
Mummy talking about? He thought long and hard until realization struck,   
for he was a bright child after all. Yesterday his mum was trying to   
bring his baby brother or sister into the world (he remembered his   
parents informing him of the upcoming event. He had been ecstatic).   
Judging from his mother's words, he was supposed to have a baby brother,   
but he didn't live. Something horrible happened. Tears suddenly   
pricked William's baby blue eyes. Now, he shared his mommy and daddy's   
great sorrow. He wanted a brother to play with. And now...  
  
*****  
Spike jerked awake. He was dreaming about his childhood. But why?   
And why the memory of finding out about his stillborn brother? He   
ran his fingers through his mussed hair. Sure, he had dreams about   
his past before, but those were usually about his pre-Buffy days.   
Full of death and carnage and sex. Everything an evil vampire was   
supposed to like. He shook his head. It was just a dream. It didn't   
really mean anything. No point in analyzing it now.  
  
His vampiric senses told him he had about an hour till sundown. At   
that time, he had to go to the magic shop to discuss the latest case   
with the Scoobies. Of course, it wasn't Buffy who enlisted his help.   
Surprisingly, it had been Xander. Spike never though he'd live to see   
the day when the whelp would ask for his help. He agreed, of course.   
Maybe Buffy would be there, as well. No, there was no maybe about it.   
She would be there. He needed to talk to her. If she'll listen, that   
is. She could be so stubborn.   
  
He sighed. He had an hour to kill and no way to kill it. Not enough   
time to go back to sleep. None of his soaps were on. Too late for   
them. Spike was bored. He had to do something. Anything. He got   
out of his bed, pulled on some pants, and went up to the upper level.   
He sat in his ratty old chair in front of the telly, staring at it   
blankly. Looking at his side, Spike noticed a book sitting on the   
table. It was Dawn's. She must of left it on accident last time   
she was over. He was surprised he never noticed it before. Must of   
had other things on his mind.  
  
He reached over and picked up the book. He smiled as he read the   
cover. *The Once and Future King*. He remembered Dawn bitching about   
having to read it for school and how dull it was going to be. But as   
she started to read it, she was hooked. Apparently, it wasn't as   
boring as she originally though. Spike, himself, had never read the   
book. And, now, with nothing else to do, no time like the present.   
And, when he goes to the magic shop, the book will give him the   
perfect excuse to talk to Buffy, because, after all, Dawn needed   
her book returned to her.  
  
  
At sundown, Spike left his crypt, book in tow. He now saw why Dawn   
was hooked. It really was a good book. Full of fantasy and magic.   
Stuff to get the imagination revving.  
  
With his senses always on alert, Spike felt someone following him.   
It was the same feeling he had last night. Whoever or whatever it   
was had returned. But whenever Spike looked around, he saw nothing   
out of the ordinary. His stalker seemed to be an expert. Spike   
tried to ignore the feeling as he made his way to the shop.  
  
  
The lady vampire kept up the pace with Spike quite well. She   
utilized all her superpowers she (and all vampires) possessed to   
keep out of Spike's view (she had a feeling he could feel her   
presence however, but that didn't stop her). Those powers were   
something Spike so clearly ignored. She shook her head in disgust.   
If he liked being a vampire so much, why didn't he use the powers he   
was granted *because* he was a vampire? He was a complex person.   
And she knew that it was time to discover how complex his relationships   
could get. She just had to be patient, something she really wasn't   
good at.  
  
She followed him through the quiet streets and alleyways and was   
surprised to see him enter the Magic Box. Why the hell was he going   
to a magic shop, she wondered. Did he also dabble in the black arts?   
That didn't fit with what she knew of him. She did know that his   
sire Drusilla and grandsire Angelus liked to dabble occasionally.   
Even Angelus' sire, Darla, was known to mess with the majiks. But   
when did Spike?  
  
  
Spike entered the shop quietly and took his customary seat at the   
foot of the stairs. Anya was too busy with her money to pay him   
any mind. Willow shortly diverted her attention away from her   
laptop to give him a small smile. He smiled back in response.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Spike," Xander said, looking up from the book   
he had been researching.  
  
"No problem. Say, uh, where's Buffy?" Spike asked, looking around   
the magic shop.  
  
As if on cue, Buffy returned from the training room. She noticed   
Spike. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Buffy, I asked him to come. We've run out of ideas and figured   
it's time for some fresh brains," Xander said.  
  
She pointed to Spike, "But why his?"  
  
"Hello to you, too, Slayer," Spike said, smirking at her.  
  
She looked at him with revulsion written on her face.  
  
Spike decided to just ignore her for the time being and focus his   
attentions on why Xander asked him to be there.  
  
"So, why did you call me here?"  
  
"Oh, we need your help to find a frost demon who seems to have a   
certain fondness for diamonds."  
  
"Yeah, big ones," Anya added from the counter.  
  
Spike gawked at them, "A frost demon who likes diamonds? You've   
gotta be kidding me."  
  
Xander shrugged, "That's all we can come up with."  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe it's a *human* who likes diamonds   
and summoned a frost demon, if there is such a thing, to do his   
dirty work?"  
  
Xander picked up a leather-bound book beside him and tossed it   
to Spike who caught it easily. "Well, either way, start searching."  
  
Spike grumbled a bit but opened the book anyway.  
  
  
The woman watched through the window. Her enhanced hearing allowed   
her to hear every word.   
  
He does research? Helps these puny humans? My, what a great loser   
he's become now, trying to turn his back on his own kind. Doesn't   
he know his attempts are futile? And who the hell ever heard of a   
'frost demon?'  
  
  
All the Scoobies (minus Dawn; she was spending the night with her   
friend Janice) were huddled around the table. Xander sat back and   
rolled his neck around, hearing several pops.  
  
"Man, this stuff is boring."  
  
He earned several grunts of agreement.  
  
"Hey, guys, I think I found something," Willow said, reading the   
information on her laptop. "The diamond that was stolen is called   
the Illuminata. It's rumored to have certain mystical powers."  
  
"Well, that would explain why someone stole it. But who?" Anya   
asked.  
  
"What kind of mystical powers?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow read further, "It doesn't say."  
  
Buffy grunted, disappointed, then stood up, "Well, I'm going to  
take a little break and go on a quick patrol. Coming, Spike?"  
  
Now could be his chance to talk. "Sure, love."  
  
As she walked toward the door, she said, "I thought I told you to   
stop calling me that."  
  
He followed her, "Well, you know me. I never listen."  
  
  
Spike's mysterious stalker had enough time to get out of view; she   
jumped to the roof. Up there, she could easily follow and not worry   
about being caught. She watched the Slayer exit, heading toward   
the cemeteries, with Spike behind her. She saw love and admiration   
flicker across Spike's eyes as he trailed Buffy. She was disgusted.  
  
She pursued them into an alley. That's when Spike spoke.  
  
"Buffy, we need to talk."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you," the Slayer said as she continued on.  
  
But Spike stopped her, "Well, I do."  
  
Buffy turned to face him, crossing her arms. "So, talk already."  
  
Spike sighed, "Buffy, the other night-"  
  
She turned to walk away, "I don't need to hear this."  
  
Spike grabbed her arms and forced her to stop. "Yes, I already  
know your opinion. 'Big mistake.' 'Never happen again.' Blah,   
blah, blah. Well, you've had your say, Slayer. Now it's my turn."  
  
She glared at him, anger coming off her in waves. She didn't stop   
him however and that gave Spike the courage to go on. He took a   
deep unneeded breath and stepped closer to her.  
  
"Buffy, I had been waiting for that night to come. I've waited   
for years. But, in all honesty, I was hoping it would be because   
you loved me and not because...whatever your reason was. But   
regardless of your reasons, I *know* you felt something."  
  
She shook her head, ready to interrupt him, but he beat her to it.  
  
"Yes, I know. All your feel is seething hatred and revulsion for  
me. Or so you keep telling me and everyone else. But, ask yourself   
this, if you really truly despise me, why do it?"  
  
She looked up at him, defiantly. She wasn't going to answer him.   
He didn't need to know he was right. She couldn't hear this, not   
right now. Why couldn't he just leave it alone? Why did he have   
to question everything?  
  
"Buffy, I love-"  
  
She held up her hand, "No. No, you don't. You don't love me, Spike.   
You can't, even if you wanted to. All you feel is obsession and lust."  
  
Spike was hurt. Why did she always have to do this? Insist he   
didn't love her. That he couldn't love her. That he had no feelings   
at all. What did she know?  
  
"Fine. Okay. I'm horny for you. What's your excuse?"  
  
"Spike, please, just shut up," she requested, moving closer.   
"Why can't you just drop it? I can't deal with this right now."  
  
"When are you going to? Deal?"  
  
She shrugged, a sign she didn't know, "I know that, right now,   
I don't want to talk."  
  
Spike sighed, "What do you want to do then?"  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. Spike tried not to, but he found   
himself responding to her kiss, in more ways than one. She pushed   
him against the wall and pressed herself against him. Pulling   
away, she grinned, "Seems like little Spikey here wants to do   
something more than talk, too"  
  
She started to reach for the fly of his jeans. Spike pushed her   
eager hands away, "Buffy, please. I can't do this anymore. Not   
until you admit some-"  
  
She didn't let him finish before she kissed him again. She reached   
for his fly again and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath.   
She grinned again.  
  
  
The woman watched this exchange between Vampire and Slayer. He   
loved her. From his action, it seemed he really loved her. Truly.   
Madly. Deeply. But Buffy. It seemed she was only interested in   
taking advantage of those feelings. She watched as Buffy finally   
worked Spike up enough that he was now an eager participant in their   
rather crude display.   
  
Perhaps this was the key. She now knew of his relationships with   
the Slayer and her friends. She could use this to her advantage.   
It was time to put her plan into action. Starting tonight. No   
more waiting.  
  
  
Spike entered his crypt. He was alone. And disgusted with himself.   
He wasn't supposed to fold like that. He couldn't handle doing this   
anymore. Buffy was using him. He knew it. He tried to fight it.   
But she had him firmly in her grasp. There was no escaping. He   
supposed he could leave town. But quickly scratched that idea.   
He knew he'd never really be able to go through with it.   
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out the book. Damn, knew I  
forgot something, he thought.  
  
Spike realized quickly, as he entered, that something was out of   
place. He sniffed the air. Someone was there. In his crypt.   
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
He heard someone moving around in the dark. He heard a feminine   
voice saying some sort of spell. And suddenly Spike was on the   
floor, unconscious.  
  
The mysterious woman stepped out of the shadows. She was glad   
she remembered the words to the spell. She didn't want to take   
the chance that he would see her. It'd ruin the plan. She looked   
at his unconscious form. She had to take him out of here and to   
her temporary residence. She bent down and easily lifted him into   
her strong arms. She marched out into the night.   
  
  
End Part One 


	3. Part Two - The Past Revisited

Part 2 - The Past Revisited  
  
  
Today was William's tenth birthday. He was excited because today   
his parents had given him the best present in the world. His baby   
sister. Elizabeth Anne. Born exactly ten years after him.  
  
He quietly entered his sleeping sister's room. On the other side,   
she laid in a beautiful crib. It was the same crib William slept   
in nine years ago. William was glad to have this time alone with her.   
His mother was resting. His father, too. Molly was busy getting   
dinner ready for the evening. He was to have his customary birthday   
feast. A tradition ever since he could remember.  
  
He walked up to her. Little Elizabeth Anne was dressed in a beautiful   
embroidered white gown. She laid comfortably in satiny white sheets.   
To William she looked like an angel. His angel. His darling little   
sister. He smiled at her sleeping form.  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth. I know you're probably deep in Dreamland and   
can't hear me, but I'm going to tell you a few things, okay? So   
if you can hear me, pay close attention. Now, let's see. We have   
to give you a shorter name. 'Elizabeth's' too long for such a small   
girl. How about 'Lizzy?'" William thought for a moment. "Oh, here's   
one. It can be my very own nickname for you, little sister. Do you   
like 'Little Bit?' I figured you might. So, from here on, you're my   
Little Bit.  
  
"Anyway, there's a few things I wanted to let you know. I love you,   
Little Bit. You are the best present anyone's ever given me. It is   
so neat for the two of us to share the same birthday, don't you think?   
I also wanted you to know that I'll always be there for you. And I'll   
protect you until the end of the world."  
*****  
  
As Spike returned to consciousness, the first sensation that came to   
him was the numbness in his shoulders. His arms were suspended above   
him. He tried to lower them, but to no avail. He tugged harder.   
Still nothing. He looked up. Swell. He was chained to the ceiling.   
But Spike wasn't going to up so easily. He tugged and strained   
against his shackles. Nothing. Whoever was responsible knew of his   
strength. They also removed his shirt. He sighed and gave up the   
struggle. If he was going to get out, he'd have to try another tactic.  
  
Instead, Spike settled for surveying the room. If he was going to be   
held hostage, he might as well know of the accommodations. It looked   
like some kind of abandoned building. A warehouse or factory. It   
wasn't the one he, Dru, and Angelus were holed up in four years ago.   
He knew that place inside and out. No, this place was different.   
Spike also noticed a table near him. And on that table, swords,   
crosses, holy water, even a little portable stove, turned on and   
consisting of several pokers and...brands... Great, Spike thought,   
a torture demon of some sort.  
  
"You're hard to find," a female voice said from the shadows.  
  
Spike twisted his body around as best he could to try to find the   
speaker. "Who are you?"  
  
She stepped out of the shadows. He could see in her hand, she held   
a long sword. She ignored his question and walked closer, continuing,   
"I've been looking for you for years. You really get around. London,   
China, New York, Prague, Brazil, Sunnydale. And a few others. But   
finally, I've got you where I want you."  
  
Spike looked at her as she stood in front of him, "You never answered   
my question. Who the hell are you?"  
  
She smirked, "Guess."  
  
Spike groaned, "I don't bloody know who you are. Otherwise, I wouldn't   
be askin', now would I?"  
  
She smiled bigger and stabbed him in the abdomen with her sword. He   
cried out in pain as the pointed end pierced his bare flesh. "Guess   
again."  
  
*****  
"Guess again."   
  
Teenaged William groaned in frustration, looking down at his five-  
year-old sister. Lately, the guessing game had been her favorite...  
and his most hated. Lizzy had hidden one of his favorite books of   
poetry, a collection of poems by Robert Browning."**  
  
"Lizzy, please, just tell me where it is," William tried to reason   
with the child.  
  
She grinned her innocent little grin and shook her heard, "Nah-uh,   
you have to guess. Otherwise, it's no fun."  
  
William sighed. "Little Bit-"  
  
*****  
"Oh, no. Please, no," Spike whispered desperately. No, this couldn't   
be. His sweet angelic sister couldn't be a vampire. His eyes looked   
at hers, "Little Bit? Lizzy?"  
  
She smiled, "Alive and in the flesh. Well, in the flesh, anyway."  
  
"When?" Spike asked weakly.  
  
Lizzy looked surprised, "Five years after you, dear brother. Surely   
you remember because, after all, you were there."  
  
*****  
Buffy entered the magic shop. She had just finished a quick sweep   
of the cemeteries and was both disappointed and relieved she didn't   
come across Spike. Thinking of Spike, she realized how bad she felt   
for last night's events. Deep down, Buffy knew Spike did indeed love   
her. She told him he didn't, couldn't, because she was afraid. Afraid   
of what would happen if she let him in. Every man she'd been in a   
serious relationship with left. Left town left. That was bound to   
create some reservations, right?  
  
She knew what she was doing to him was wrong. She could no longer   
tell herself that he didn't love her. He proved his love too many   
times. She knew she was taking advantage of that. She felt horrible.   
Felt even worse for the way she treated him after. Last night, after   
their little fiasco in the alley which (again) she initiated, she   
treated him like the scum of the universe. Told him he was an evil   
thing. Called him repulsive. Worthless. She vividly remembered the   
pain in his eyes. What she said hurt him. Badly. He didn't deserve   
her rage. He did nothing wrong. Perhaps, she thought, I'd better go   
apologize to him...later.  
  
  
"Buffy, have you seen Deadboy Jr.?" Xander asked.  
  
"No. Why do you think I've seen him?" Buffy answered hurriedly,   
startled out of her thoughts. She approached the Scoobies and took   
a seat next to her sister, Dawn.  
  
"Well, I thought that maybe you came across him while on patrol."  
  
She shook her head, "Nope. And why do you want to know anyway?"  
  
"He was supposed to drop by. Continue to help out."  
  
"Well, I haven't seen him," she turned to her sister, "How are you   
doing? How's your arm?"  
  
Dawn lifted her arm that was encased in plaster and bandages about   
a couple of inches off the table, "It's fine."  
  
Buffy nodded, "That's good."  
  
"You know, I'm kinda worried about Spike. Maybe something's happened   
to him," Anya said, looking down at one of the books before closing it,   
"And we're never going to find anything."  
  
"Ahn, honey, how are you worried about Spike?" Xander asked.  
  
"He said he'd drop by tonight to help and, as you can see, he's not   
here," she answered in a 'duh' voice.  
  
"So?"  
  
She sighed, "Spike *said* he'd drop by at sunset and he's not here.   
In the time that I've known him, he's always kept his word, vampire   
or not."  
  
Dawn looked at her sister, fear slowly creeping in, "Buffy, what   
if she's right? What if something did happen to Spike?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "Dawn, I'm sure Spike is fine. Maybe he just slept   
in." Dawn didn't look convinced. "Alright, if you want me to, I'll   
go run by his place real quick."  
  
Dawn nodded.   
  
  
Buffy quietly entered Spike's crypt. "Spike?"  
  
No response. She sighed and ventured further into his home. In   
all honesty, she didn't want to be here. She knew that if he was   
home, she'd have to talk to him. And she wasn't ready to do that.   
It was too soon. She wasn't finished thinking things through.   
  
He wasn't on the upper level. With trepidation, she made her way   
down the ladder to the lower level. When she came by here the first   
time after being resurrected, she was surprised to see actual   
furniture in the crypt. Guess even vampires need their comforts.   
  
He wasn't on the lower level either. He was nowhere. Buffy tried   
to tell herself that the feeling she was expressing was her tremendous   
lack of concern. But she couldn't kid herself. As much as she hated   
to admit it, she was nervous.  
  
Hey, maybe he's all safe and having a 'jolly good time' at the Bronze   
or something, she told herself. Having fun, living it up.  
  
*****  
Never in his entire existence had Spike ever endured this much pain.   
It was unbearable. After Lizzy revealed her identity, she pretty   
much stopped talking and launched an all-out torture attack on him.   
But, it didn't matter how much physical pain she dealt, the emotional   
trauma he was going through at that very moment outweighed the physical.   
  
My darling sister's a vampire, he thought, I was there? I can't   
remember...  
  
Lizzy picked up a hot poker from the little mini portable stove and   
walked over to him. Spike looked at the poker and at her. She was   
nothing like his sister. Sure, she looked like her, but her eyes...  
they weren't Lizzy's. She positioned herself, ready to stab him with   
the piece of metal. Spike braced himself for the pain. As she gouged   
him, he screamed and blacked out.  
  
*****  
William placed a final pair of trousers in his trunk before shutting   
it. Today he was leaving home. For the first time in his life. He   
was to travel fifty miles north of London. He was going to Cambridge   
University. His father was proud of him. His mother, too. He was   
also proud. This was quite an accomplishment. He should be happy.  
  
But, truthfully, he was nervous, scared even. He had never been out   
of London. He was going to unknown lands. He would be alone. No   
one he knew would be there. But he knew that he must be brave. It   
was time for him to venture into the great unknown.  
  
He was shaken out of his reverie by a tiny little knock on his door.   
He looked up from his suitcase to the entrance. His sister stood   
there. Her eyes were wet from recent tears. It ripped straight   
through his heart to see his little bit in so much pain.  
  
"Little Bit? Are you okay?"  
  
She sniffled and entered into his room. "I don't you to go,   
William."  
  
He sat on his bed and motioned to her to come closer. "Lizzy.   
You know I have to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it is important that I go to Cambridge. I must continue   
my education."  
  
"But why can't you do that here?"  
  
William sighed, "I don't want to go either. But I must. It is   
expected of me."  
  
"But I'll miss you."  
  
He hugged her. "I'll miss you, too." He stood up and went to his   
trunk. He reopened it and pulled out a neatly-wrapped package. He   
sat back down next to her. "I know it's still a couple of months   
till our birthday and I'll be home then, but I want you to go ahead   
to take this." He handed her the present.  
  
She looked at him quizzically. Slowly, she peeled back the paper.   
William watched her take great care not to rip it. She always   
treated her presents this way. Taking her precious time unwrapping   
them while everyone else just ripped them open. Today it seemed she   
was taking even longer than usual. Perhaps to prolong their last   
moments together for the next few months. He understood her sadness.   
He didn't want the moment to end either.  
  
She finally did get it unwrapped. It was a tiny little box. She   
opened it. Inside was a locket. She gasped. Opening it, she saw a   
tiny picture of her on one side and one of William on the other.  
  
William spoke, "Whenever you're feeling lonely, just look at my   
picture and know that wherever you or I am, I'll always be there for   
you. I'll never let anything bad happen. Ever."  
  
Lizzy looked at her brother, new tears springing to her eyes. She   
hugged him tightly. William smiled and took the necklace from her   
hands and put it around her neck.   
  
"William, your ride is here!" his mother shouted up the stairs, "I'll   
send up Geoffrey and Ethan to get your trunk."   
  
He and Lizzy stood up. Together, brother and sister made their way   
slowly down the stairs.  
  
*****  
Lizzy fingered the locket still around her neck all these years.   
She sniffled, remembering that day like it was yesterday. She   
looked at her unconscious brother hanging by the chains.   
  
"You said you'd never let anything bad happen. But you did nothing.   
Nothing. You just stood there and did nothing while my life was   
drained out of me."  
  
  
** I don't know if Robert Browning had a collection of his poems out   
in the 1800s or if he even has one now. But by using the power of   
writer's purogative, he does now.  
  
End Part 2 


	4. Part Three - The Past Remembered

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this on here...but anyway here it   
is....  
  
Part 3 - The Past Remembered  
  
*****  
William and Lizzy stopped at the bottom of the stairs. His father,   
mother, and Molly were waiting for him.  
  
Geoffrey and Ethan, two more of the servants in the Crawford   
residence, promptly ascended to stairs to retrieve William's   
belonging. William approached his family to bid them farewell.   
He shook his father's hand and was slightly surprised when he   
pulled him into a hug. He father was usually not one for displays   
of affection. He gingerly returned the hug.  
  
"William, my son, don't forget our talk," Elijah said.  
  
"I won't, Father," William replied. Yesterday his father sat   
him down in the drawing room and the two of them talked man to   
man about what William would be facing. It helped ease his   
anxiety... although only slightly.  
  
He turned to his mother to see tears flowing down her cheeks.   
He reached out and hugged her. As the two pulled away, Kitty   
placed a kiss on his cheek. No words are exchanged. None need   
to be.  
  
He nodded goodbye to them all and went out the front door.   
Currently, the driver was helping Geoffrey and Ethan load the   
trunk onto the carriage. William walked up to the chestnut   
stallion patiently waiting for the order to leave. He patted   
the horse's muzzle. It was a beautiful creature. Strong.   
Powerful. Graceful. The horse grew impatient rather quickly   
and it stomped its foot and snorted.  
  
"Okay, okay, just give me a minute," the driver said, moving to   
his seat. William took that as his cue to move to the cabin. He   
stepped up into the cabin. Geoffrey nodded to him and closed the   
door, latching it shut.   
  
William sat back and gazed out of the window, watching the only   
world he's ever known float past him, wondering what futures lay   
before him.  
  
*****  
William had been at Cambridge for three years. He rarely visited home.   
He was often too busy with his studies and the journey home was too long   
and wearisome. But he sat in the cabin of a train headed for London.   
He received the telegram three days ago. His presence was requested   
immediately. His father was ill. Tuberculosis. The doctors informed   
his mother that he didn't have much longer until the sickness claimed   
his life. It wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen to *his* father?   
  
The train lulled to a stop at the London train station all too soon.   
Methodically, he got off the train, grabbed his luggage, and proceeded   
to find a taxi. He found one easily and, in no time, he was on his   
way to his home.   
  
  
He entered quietly, for fear that he might disturb his father. Lizzy   
saw him enter and ran to hug him. She had tears flowing down her   
cheeks, from both happiness for seeing her long missed brother and   
sadness for her father. William gently kissed her forehead as the two   
pulled away.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
She nodded her head swiftly.  
  
William took her hand and the two went in search for their mother.  
  
They found her and Molly standing outside the room where William   
deduced his father was staying. Molly was busy comforting Kitty who   
was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Mother?" William whispered, moving towards her.  
  
She released her grasp on Molly and turned to her son. The two   
embraced for what seem like hours. William brushed the tears from   
her eyes when he pulled away.  
  
"He's been asking for you," his mother whispered.   
  
William nodded and quietly entered the room, closing the door behind   
him.   
  
"Father?"  
  
"William, my son? Is that you?" Elijah asked weakly from the bed.  
  
"It is," William said as he approached his father. He was startled   
by his father's presence. Gone was the strong, healthy man William   
knew and last saw. Here, before him, laid a weak, dying man. It   
was then that it struck him. His father really was dying. And no   
one could save him. Tears pricked his eyes, but he pushed them back.   
Now was not the time to let his emotions take over.  
  
Elijah motioned weakly for him to come closer. He complied, taking   
his father's hand in his and kneeling on the side of the bed. Elijah   
smiled.  
  
"You're here. I was beginning to worry."  
  
"You know I would have come, Father."  
  
Elijah nodded weakly, "I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time.   
William...I...I won't survive tonight."  
  
"Father, don't say that. You'll live to see tomorrow and the one   
after that and the one after that. You're not going to die," William   
desperately declared, trying to convince his father and himself of   
that fact, though they both knew it wouldn't be true.  
  
Elijah shook his head, "Son, you must face reality. It's my time."  
  
"How can you just accept your death, Father, when the rest of us   
haven't...can't?"  
  
Coughs racked Elijah's weak body, "William, I need you to listen to   
me, please. It will be your job to take care of your mother and   
sister. I need -" he was interrupted by another series of coughs   
racking his body. "Promise me you'll protect them no matter what.   
Promise me..."  
  
"I do, Father. I promise," William whispered as he watched him   
slip away.   
  
Elijah smiled and closed his eyes, taking a huge breath. It was the   
last breath he took.  
  
"Father?"  
  
No answer. The tears that threatened to fall did.  
  
"Father?" he asked a little louder even though he knew it was futile.   
His father was gone.  
  
*****  
Slowly, Spike woke up. The pain was the first thing that hit him.   
He ached all over. It was immense pain. The second thing that hit   
him was his hunger. God, he was hungry. He needed blood. He needed   
to replace the blood lost through his still oozing wounds. He groaned   
as he opened his eyes.  
  
Lizzy stood in front of him, grinning. He forgot about her because   
of the pain. His sister. A vampire. He choked back a sob and looked   
at her.   
  
"It's about time you woke up. I was beginning to worry," she said.  
  
Spike just looked at her, not saying a word.  
  
"I think I'm going to go grab something to eat. Want anything?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Well," she continued, "you need to eat something."  
  
And, with that, she left.  
  
*****  
Buffy walked along the cemetery, twirling her stake in her hand.   
She hasn't seen Spike since that night in the alley. She wouldn't   
admit it, but she was worried. It just wasn't like him to disappear   
for more than one day. Maybe I should stop by his crypt before going   
home, she thought, just to make sure he's not hiding or something.   
She changed her trajectory so that she was heading towards Spike's   
crypt.  
  
A scream stopped her in her tracks. She instinctively took off   
towards it. She found, among the bushes, a terrified young woman   
ruthlessly getting attacked by a vampire. A female one.   
  
She cleared her throat loudly.  
  
The vampiress looked up from her meal. Lizzy. She grinned and   
released her grip on the girl, who promptly took off.  
  
"Slayer," Lizzy said.  
  
"Well, you seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know me but I   
don't know you," Buffy quipped.   
  
Lizzy smiled, "You can call me Elizabeth."  
  
"Elizabeth?" Buffy shrugged, "Pretty name."  
  
She launched herself at the vampire. Lizzy grabbed hold of her   
and threw her in the opposite direction. Buffy hit a tree and fell   
to the ground with a thud. Dazed, she returned to her feet. Lizzy   
threw a punch which Buffy dodged...barely. The Slayer spun around,   
intent on performing a roundhouse kick. Lizzy caught her leg and   
twisted, sending Buffy to the ground. Buffy kicked out again,   
tripping Lizzy. She held up her stake and jumped on Lizzy. She   
tried to ram the stake into her chest. Lizzy, however, was ready.   
She grabbed Buffy's hand and flipped her over herself. The two   
returned to their feet.  
  
Lizzy kicked high and was met with a counterattack, sending her back   
to the ground. She growled, frustrated, and returned to her feet.   
Buffy punched her, sending her towards the tree. Buffy approached her   
and Lizzy, using the tree to gain altitude, kicked Buffy in the face,   
sending her to the ground. She grinned.  
  
"You've caused my brother great pain. And, now, I'll be the one to   
cause you pain."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lizzy chuckled, "In time, Slayer, in time."  
  
She turned away from Buffy and moved out of the cemetery, looking   
for something to bring her brother.  
  
  
Spike opened his eyes when he heard the door open. He smelt fear.   
Lizzy stepped in front of him, with a young teenaged girl who couldn't   
have been more than eighteen. She was crying.  
  
"I've brought you something to eat, brother," Lizzy said.  
  
Spike shook his head, "No."  
  
"I know. I know all about the chip, William," Lizzy said,  
misinterpreting his word and with that, she snapped the poor girl's   
neck.  
  
Spike closed his eyes. His Little Bit was nothing more than a   
soulless killer. A monster.  
  
"Well, now you can't say 'no', can you, brother?" Lizzy put the   
neck of the girl in front of Spike's mouth. "Now, eat."  
  
Spike didn't want to. He really, truly didn't, but his hunger won   
him over. He felt his face contort and his teeth grow and he sunk   
his fangs into the dead girl's neck.  
  
Lizzy grinned, "There. That's a good boy."  
  
When he finished, Lizzy discarded the drained body. She sat on   
the table in front of Spike.  
  
"You'll never believe who I ran into tonight. Your master. The   
Slayer."  
  
Mention of Buffy perked him up.  
  
"I can see why you like her," she continued, "She's quite the   
little trooper, isn't she?"  
  
"You didn't-" Spike couldn't finish.  
  
"Kill her?" Lizzy shook her head, "I wanted to. But not right   
now. Time's not right."  
  
Spike relaxed, or, as much as one chained to the ceiling could.  
  
"What is it with you and falling for women above you? You are   
truly pathetic."  
  
*****  
"Why can't I go?" Lizzy whined.  
  
"Because it is nothing but a boring social event where people get   
together to talk about nothing and I know how much you hate those,   
Little Bit," William said.  
  
"You hate them, too, and you're still going."  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"It's Cecily, isn't it?"  
  
William didn't answer, but his behavior gave him away.  
  
Lizzy shook her head in disgust, "I don't know why you insist on   
following her around and writing poetry about her. What do you   
see in her, William?"  
  
William got a dreamy look in his eyes, "She's beautiful. Lovely.   
Irradiant-"  
  
"She treats you horribly, brother."  
  
William just shrugged, not caring.  
  
"She doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Ah, but it is I who is unworthy of her."  
  
"Why do you degrade yourself so, William?"  
  
William averted his eyes to the clock on the mantle of the fireplace.   
"I've got to go." He stood up and kissed Lizzy on the cheek, "Tell   
Mother I'll be home in a couple of hours."  
  
Lizzy nodded and watched her brother leave.  
  
  
William sat alone in the impressive drawing room. He was busy   
writing. He put the pen to his mouth, deep in thought.   
  
"Irr-Irradiant is better."  
  
He didn't see the butler carrying a tray of food until he spoke.  
  
"Care for some hors d'oevres, sir?"  
  
William looked up at him, "Uh, quickly, I'm the very spirit of   
vexation, but what's another word for 'gleaming?' It's a perfectly   
perfect word as many words go, but the bother is nothing rhymes, you   
see?"  
  
The butler, looking quite perplexed, smiled tightly and assumed William   
didn't care for the food in which he was offering. He left in search   
of someone else.  
  
William watched him retreat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw   
a figure float down the stairs. He moved his eyes to rest on the   
woman. Cecily Addams. He watched as several young men surrounded   
her. Potential suitors.   
  
"Cecily," he whispered.  
  
Entranced, William was suddenly inspired and   
wrote feverishly, glancing up every now and then to track Cecily's   
movements.   
  
She was the inspiration for his many poems, though, he had to admit,   
they weren't the best in the world. But...that wasn't what mattered,   
right?  
  
Creative juices no longer flowing, William closed his notebook and  
stood up. He moved to the little group in which Cecily had joined.  
  
The other woman (aside from Cecily) spoke, "I merely point out that   
it's something of a mystery and the police should keep an open mind."  
  
The host of the party looked up, "Ah, William. Favor us with your   
opinion. What do you make of this rash of disappearances sweeping   
through our town - animal or thieves?"  
  
Matter-of-factly, William answered, "I prefer not to think of such   
dark, ugly business at all. That's what the police are for." He   
stole a glance at Cecily, who averted her eyes elsewhere. He   
continued, "I prefer placing my energies into creating things of   
beauty." He held up his poem for emphasis.  
  
The host snatched the poem away, "I see. Well, don't withhold,   
William."  
  
"Please, rescue us from a dreary topic," the woman said.  
  
William reached over, intent on grabbing the paper back, "Careful."  
  
The man looked at him, daring him to continue.  
  
William almost did. Almost stood up for himself, but backed down,   
"The inks are still wet. Please, it's not finished."  
  
The man returned his eyes to poem. "Don't be shy." He began to   
read and William looked over at Cecily, feelings of love evident   
in his eyes. "'My heart expands/ 'Tis grown a bulge in it/ Inspired   
by your beauty effulgent.' Effulgent?"  
  
Laughter erupted, except from Cecily, who, looked rather embarrassed   
left. William snatched the poem back, and, humiliated, headed for   
Cecily.  
  
"You know," a man said, "That's actually one of his better compositions."  
  
More laughter.  
  
"Haven't you heard? They call him 'William the Bloody' because of   
his bloody awful poetry," the woman said.  
  
"It suits him," the host said, "I'd rather have a railroad spike   
through my head than listen to that awful stuff."  
  
The crowd erupted again.  
  
William slowly approached Cecily, who sat on a sofa, looking out   
of the window.  
  
"Cecily?"  
  
She looked at him, "Oh, leave me alone."  
  
She returned her gaze to the window and fanned herself.  
  
William moved to sit next to her, "Oh, they're vulgarians. They're   
not like you and I."  
  
"You and I? William, I'm going to ask you a very personal question   
and I demand an honest answer. Do you understand?"  
  
He nodded, allowing her to continue.  
  
"Your poetry. They're not written about me, are they?"  
  
"They're about how I feel."  
  
"Yes, but are they about me?"  
  
William looked at her intently, "Every syllable."  
  
Cecily ran her hand across her forehead and looked around, as   
though she was trying to find a way to escape, "Oh, God."  
  
"I know. It's sudden and, please, if they're no good, they're   
only words. But the feeling behind them. I love you, Cecily."  
  
"Please, stop," she said, turning her back to him, unable to look   
at him.  
  
"I...I know I'm a bad poet, but I'm a good man. All I ask is that   
you try to see me-"  
  
She turned back around, "But I don't see you, William. That's the   
problem. You're nothing to me, William." She stood up, "You're   
beneath me." And she left.  
  
  
Heartbroken, William left the party, ripping up his poems, his love,   
as he walked along the cobblestone street. Too engrossed in his pain,   
he didn't see the man walking towards him, until he ran into him. The   
impact caused William to drop his work.  
  
"Bloody...watch where you're going."  
  
He walked until he found himself in a small stable. He sat down on   
a bale of hay, tears falling, ripping the final pieces.  
  
"And I wonder what possible catastrophe came crashing down from   
heaven and brought this dashing stranger to tears."  
  
William looked at the woman who had spoken.  
  
"Nothing. I wish to be alone."  
  
The woman, however, had no plans to leave, "Oh, I see you. A man   
surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength. His vision. His   
glory." She moved closer, motioning with her hand, "That and baby   
burning fish swimming around your head."  
  
William stood up and backed away, "That's quite close enough.   
I've heard tales of London pickpockets. You won't be getting my   
purse, I tell you."  
  
The woman bent forward, looking as though that was something   
amusing, "Don't need a purse."  
  
She moved closer still. William stayed put. He seemed entranced,   
mesmerized by her.  
  
"Your wealth lies here," she placed her hand on his chest, over his   
heart, "And here," she moved her hand to his forehead. "In the   
spirit and-" she leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "imagination.   
You walk in worlds the others can't begin to imagine."  
  
"Yes. Uh, I mean no. I mean, Mother's expecting me."  
  
"I know what you want. Something glowing, glistening. Something...  
effulgent."  
  
"Effulgent?" William repeated, barely a whisper.  
  
"Do you want it?"  
  
She placed William's hand over her heart, "Yes. God, yes."  
  
The woman looked at his hand. When she returned her eyes to his,   
her face had changed. Her eyes were yellow. Her teeth - jagged   
and sharp. William was startled but he didn't move.  
  
He stood, watching, as she peeled back his collar, exposing the   
bare flesh of his neck. Slowly, she bit down.  
  
"Ow...ow....ow! OW! Oh! Oh!" William cried out, collapsing to   
his knees as the vampire named Drusilla drained him of his life's   
blood.  
  
  
  
End Part 3 


	5. Part Four - Truths Revealed

Part 4 - Truths Revealed  
  
Buffy reached into the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. She   
held it to her shoulder to ease the pain and returned to the living   
room, where her friends were waiting. She sat on the couch between   
Xander and Willow.  
  
"So, who's the new Big Bad?" Dawn asked from her perch across the   
room.  
  
"Yeah, Buff. It's been a while since we've seen you limp around,"   
Xander commented.  
  
Buffy nodded, "I think we have a new master vampire in town."  
  
"New vampire?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yep. She was tough, too. I haven't fought a vamp that strong   
in... gosh, years."  
  
"You couldn't kill her?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, "No."  
  
Anya spoke, "Well, it's obvious that this vampire is far older than   
most of the ones that live around here."  
  
"I got that impression too. Also, before she took off, she said   
something that was majorly weird."  
  
"What?" Xander asked.  
  
"She told me that I caused her brother great pain and now she'll   
cause some to me."  
  
"Well...that's odd," Anya said.  
  
"Yeah, how many vampires out there are brother and sister?"  
  
"Not many, that's for sure," Willow said.  
  
"Do you know anything else about her?" Dawn asked.  
  
"She said her name was Elizabeth... Oh, and she had a British   
accent. That's about it."  
  
"Well, I think we can safely that she's out for blood. Namely,   
yours," Xander said.  
  
Buffy sighed, "That's nothing new."  
  
"But, you're going to take care of her, right, Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You bet... Assuming I see her again..." She trails off, thinking.   
"Guys, can you do me a favor? Can you dig out the old Watcher's   
Diaries and check to see if there's any mention of her?"  
  
"Sure, Buffy, but what are you getting at?" Xander asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly. I can't help but think that she's caused   
havoc in the past...Call it intuition...whatever."  
  
"Okay. Do you want us to check with Spike, too? See if he's heard   
anything?" Xander asked.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him in three days."  
  
"You don't think anything bad has happened to him, do you?" Dawn   
asked worriedly.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "No... He's Spike. I'm sure he's fine. You   
know, maybe he's finally come to his senses and skipped town."  
  
"Spike wouldn't do that."  
  
Buffy sighed. Dawn was right. Buffy knew Spike wouldn't leave town.   
"Okay. We'll look for him, too. But I don't think anything too bad,   
if anything, has happened to him. He is Spike, after all."  
  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
Lizzy grinned as she poured the holy water down Spike's chest. Fresh   
burns appeared over the old ones.  
  
"Lizzy, please," Spike whimpered. He hated himself for being so weak.  
  
She lifted his chin off his chest to look at him, "Please, what?"  
  
"Lil' Bit-"  
  
Anger overtook her and she punched him in the face. His face swung to   
the side with the impact.  
  
"Don't call me that. Little Bit died a long time ago. Remember? You   
let her die."  
  
Spike spit the blood out of his mouth. "Lizzy, what are you talking   
about?"  
  
She laughed harshly and raked her nails across his chest, irritating   
the burns. Spike gasped in pain.  
  
"My apologies, dear brother. I have forgotten how age affects memory.   
Perhaps I should jog that feeble memory of yours." She jabbed a finger   
into one of his many sword wounds, causing him to clench his jaw,   
desperate now to scream. "What do you say?"  
  
  
*****  
Elizabeth sat alone in the cozy study of her home. She was cuddled up   
in a huge chair in front of the fireplace with a book. She had escaped   
the party downstairs. It was being held in her honor. Her husband,   
Robert, insisted that they go all out for her birthday. Invite everyone   
she knew. He didn't understand her aversion to such get-togethers. No   
one did. No one but William and he was dead. Has been for five years.   
She hated the path her life had taken since that night.  
  
She remembered in vivid detail when she and her mother found out about   
William's death. She was devastated. She felt as if part of her died   
with him. He was her brother and her only true friend. With William   
gone, she closed herself off to others. But her mother took the news   
even worse. Having lost her husband only one year before, the death of   
her son soon took its toll. She grew ill and passed away nine months   
after William. With no more immediate family left, poor seventeen-year-  
old Elizabeth was shipped off to Essex to live with her great-Aunt   
Gertrude. Aunt Gertrude pitied the unfortunate young girl and took her   
into her loving home and treated her as if she were one of her own.   
Elizabeth grew to love this woman whom she had never met before. Never   
even knew existed.  
  
But no matter how much she loved Aunt Gertrude, she longed for her former   
life in London with her brother and her parents. But she knew she had to   
move on. They were gone. Nothing could change that.  
  
When she was nineteen, almost twenty, Aunt Gertrude introduced her to   
Robert. The two connected instantly and were wed within a year. But soon,   
after she and Robert exchanged their wedding vows, Aunt Gertrude passed   
away. How could one girl suffer so much loss in so little time. If Robert   
hadn't been there for her, she was sure that she would have gone over the   
edge.  
  
About a year has passed since then and she was now twenty-one. Today was   
also one of her hardest days. Today William should have become thirty-one...   
She would soon make her customary trek to London, to the cemetery where   
her family was buried. And she would pay her respects. It was always   
hard on her. Extremely hard. Most times, hell, all times, she would   
find herself collapsing before their graves, overcome with emotion, tearing   
flowing down her cheeks like a river. But this year... this year Robert   
would be with her. To comfort her. To share in her grief.  
  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
She glanced up from the book she wasn't reading to look at her husband.  
  
"What are you doing up here all alone?" he asked, kneeling before her,   
his eyes expressing the worry he felt.   
  
"Oh, I just needed some time alone," she responded quietly.  
  
He nodded, understanding. Elizabeth loved him for being so patient and   
supportive about her life and pain.  
  
"And, besides, you know how I hate these parties," she tried to smile,   
but it turned into a grimace and the tears came. Robert gathered her   
in his arms and tried to comfort her.  
  
"I miss them so much, Robert," she lamented.  
  
"Shh. I know you do, dear. I know," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being here with me. I know I'm not the easiest person to live   
with."  
  
He shook his head, "Rubbish."  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," he whispered back. The two shared a kiss. He   
lifted her to her feet. "Now, let's say you and I skip this celebration   
and go for a walk."  
  
She grinned and nodded.  
  
  
Elizabeth and Robert walked along the street, his arm around her shoulders   
and her head leaning against him. Neither spoke. No words needed to be   
spoken. The evening was lovely. Perfect. A beautiful moon dominated the   
night sky. The stars shone brightly. The nightingales chirped wildly.   
Nothing could ruin the evening...  
  
Almost nothing, that is. Unbeknownst to the couple, they were being   
hunted. Four pairs of hungry eyes followed their every move. The   
youngest of the hunters felt a spark of recognition and familiarity at   
the sight of the woman. But he dismissed it, knowing it couldn't be.   
The four hunters, without words, agreed it was time. They stepped out   
of the shadows in front of the couple.  
  
Startled, the couple stopped, but relaxed, feeling that they weren't in   
any danger.  
  
"Sirs. Madams," Robert greeted.  
  
Elizabeth studied the face of the youngest. "William?"  
  
The one she called her brother's name looked at her, confusion on his face.  
  
Robert looked at his wife, "Elizabeth, you know he cannot be your brother,   
no matter how much you want him to be."  
  
She nodded, "You're right. I know."  
  
Robert looked at the quartet, "Excuse us."  
  
They tried to walk past them but the dark haired man and the two women   
stepped in front of them.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" the blonde asked, an ominous smile on   
her face.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Robert asked.  
  
The faces of the three distorted. Their eyes grew yellow and their teeth   
sharp.  
  
Elizabeth shrieked and hid behind Robert. The trio laughed.  
  
"He can't save you, milady," the man said. He spoke with a waning Irish   
accent. "No one can."  
  
"So, Angelus, hungry?" the lady vampire asked, licking her lips.  
  
"I could go for something to eat, Darla," Angelus looked at the brunette   
beside him "What about you, Dru?"  
  
"The pixies in my head have spoken to me," she crooned.  
  
Angelus smiled, "And what do they say?"  
  
"She and my William are bound by love and hate."  
  
"So....I take that as a 'yes'," Darla muttered.  
  
The three vampires returned their attention to the frightened couple.   
Simultaneously, they charged Robert. Elizabeth screamed in terror as   
she watched helplessly as the three monsters tore into Robert's throat.   
Blood spurted from his veins, splattering across Elizabeth's tear streaked   
face.  
  
Robert's corpse was drained quickly and unceremoniously dropped to the   
ground. Elizabeth whimpered as she looked at the face of her husband,   
forever frozen in fear.  
  
"So, shall I take her or shall you?" Angelus asked Darla, looking at   
Elizabeth.  
  
"You can have her," she responded.  
  
He smiled dangerously and approached her.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Angelus then at the other man behind him. The man   
she called 'William.' The man she was still determined was her brother.   
But he wasn't. He couldn't be. She returned her eyes to Angelus.   
Fearful, she tried to run away. But he caught her quickly.  
  
"Nah-uh-uh. We can't have you running off, now can we?" he taunted.  
  
She struggled against him, though all attempts at escaping were futile.   
Desperate, she cried out to the one person she believed would help her.  
  
"William! Help me, please!"  
  
Angelus clamped his hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming   
any further. His fangs dug into the tender bare flesh of her throat.  
  
'William' stood still, watching the even before him unfold. He studied   
the woman's face. It seemed familiar. Where had he seen it before?   
As he watched Angelus sire her, realization struck.  
  
"Lil' Bit?"  
  
  
End Part 4 


	6. Part Five - Too Easy

Part 5 - Too Easy  
  
"You let him kill me. You didn't do anything to stop him," Lizzy   
accused, ignoring the tears flowing from her cheeks. And his.  
  
Spike remembered now. It was a memory he tried so hard to forget.   
Buried it so far in the back of his mind that he did. Forget.   
Until Lizzy told him. Told him of how he simply stood and watched   
his grandsire kill his beloved sister.  
  
But he didn't recognize her until it was too late. She had grown   
from the lovely girl he loved and knew as his sister to the beautiful   
woman who cried out for him to save her. Afterwards, Spike remembered   
going to her body and just looking at her. Perhaps he was in shock.   
He couldn't remember. He just looked at her until the others pulled   
him away. He never told them about her. They wouldn't have understood.   
They couldn't.  
  
"Lizzy, I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know... I didn't   
know," Spike repeated over and over.  
  
"Of course, you're sorry. But it doesn't change things, does it?   
I'm still a vampire. You're still chained to that ceiling, crying.   
Imagine, you, a Master Vampire, Slayer of two Slayers, lover of   
another, crying. You're quite a sight, you know? You're also   
quite the conundrum."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You came to Sunnydale five years ago, intent on bagging your third   
Slayer. Instead, you've become her lap dog, ready to do whatever   
she says. She says 'Jump,' and you ask 'How high?'"  
  
"I'm not her lap dog," Spike responded angrily.  
  
She laughed, "No, of course, you're not. You're more of her willing   
sex slave."  
  
  
Buffy walked into the magic shop at sunset. She noticed the books   
scattered across the table and her friends busy shifting through them,   
looking for whatever they could find.  
  
"Anything yet?"  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
"Damn," Buffy muttered.  
  
"So, are you going to go on patrol and look for her...and Spike?" Dawn   
asked.  
  
"In a little while."  
  
Darren nodded, accepting her answer.  
  
"I'm going to go train, first." She left for the training room in the   
back.  
  
  
Punch!  
  
Buffy had hoped that training would help her focus. But it wasn't   
doing the job. She was being bombarded by feelings of hate and worry   
and confusion. Hate for that vampire skank she came across the other   
night. She knew...Elizabeth was up to no good. And what the hell as   
all the talk about her causing pain to Elizabeth's brother? Huh?  
  
She was worried about Spike, even though she tried desperately to   
ignore it. It wasn't like him to not show up for three days. She   
knew he didn't skip town. She stopped by his place again earlier today.   
Just in case. Everything was exactly the same. That monstrosity he   
called a car stood out front. Next to it, that loud motorcycle he  
claimed from the demon pack that came to town the same time she was   
resurrected. He was here in Sunnydale somewhere.  
  
A series of 'what-if's' popped into her head. What if he didn't leave   
town but was now a nice neat pile of ashes somewhere? What if he was in   
serious danger? What if that vampire Elizabeth was responsible for his   
disappearance? What if he was this 'brother' Elizabeth spoke of? What   
if he went with her willingly? What if he and she were--?  
  
No! She couldn't think about that. And, besides, even if they were,   
why should she care? She and Spike weren't together. The only thing   
they had was the sex. Which was amazing. But it was nothing more than   
that. She didn't love him. Right?  
  
Further thought was interrupted when she heard the bell of the front   
door ding. Curious about who it could be so late at night, Buffy decided   
to return to the front room.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're closed," Anya spoke from the table, cautiously   
eyeing the woman who had entered.  
  
"Oh, my apologies. I saw people inside so I thought-" the woman spoke   
with a surprisingly cultured British accent which was contrasted with   
the tight black leather ensemble she wore.  
  
Anya approached her, shaking her head, "Oh, it's okay. You know, I   
normally don't sell to customers after closing, but I think I'll make   
an exception this time. What can I help you with?"  
  
"I need holy water. Do you carry it?"  
  
"Of course. How many bottles do you need?"  
  
"Oh...I'd say about five."  
  
"Okay," Anya said, turning around to the cabinet where she stored the   
item.  
  
Buffy entered the main room and looked at the customer in front of   
her. Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth also chose that moment to look at Buffy. She grinned,   
"Slayer."  
  
"Vampire."  
  
Lizzy bolted out of the magic shop in lightning speed. Buffy was   
close behind. The Scoobies, always curious, followed her outside.  
  
When Buffy exited, she was met by a seemingly empty street.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Lizzy tackled her from above. Buffy collapsed to the ground, startled.   
Lizzy rolled away and jumped to her feet. Buffy jumped up and charged  
Lizzy. Fists from both sides were flying. One would throw a punch   
and the other would block, retaliating with blows of their own.   
Buffy finally got the upper hand and threw the vampiress against   
the nearby building. Lizzy was back on her feet with the speed only   
a vampire possessed. She spun around and performed a roundhouse kick,   
connecting with Buffy's face. The impact sent Buffy stumbling. She   
managed to keep herself from falling. She, in turn, swung around low   
to the ground, trying to trip Lizzy, who jumped up, avoiding Buffy's   
leg. As she landed, she brought her first down and swiped the Slayer,   
momentarily stunning her.   
  
As Buffy returned to her feet, she heard Xander yell her name. Looking   
at him, she saw the stake he threw to her and caught it easily. She   
spun around quickly to face Lizzy, raising her stake, ready to drive   
it home.  
  
Lizzy grabbed her weapon hand and twisted, forcing Buffy to drop the   
stake.  
  
"Uh-uh. I wouldn't do that if you value your vampire's life."  
  
Buffy knew immediately who she was talking about.  
  
"Where's Spike?" Worry and concern were etched in her voice.  
  
Lizzy muttered to herself about the absurdity of his new name before   
saying to Buffy, "Oh, he's hanging around somewhere."  
  
"Tell me where he is," Buffy demanded.  
  
Lizzy laughed, "You think I'm just going to simply tell you where is   
because you demanded it? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard.   
Well, maybe not as funny as William screaming in pain. Or was it his   
tears?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, hell, it was all hilarious."  
  
Anger boiled to the surface, "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Nothing he didn't deserve."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Lizzy ignored her question and continued, "I tell you what, as a   
personal favor from me to you, I'll give him back after I'm finished.   
But not before. I'll drop a line when it's time, assuming, of course,   
he'll want to go with you." With that, she jumped up to the roof of   
the magic shop and disappeared.  
  
The Scoobies approached Buffy. Xander spoke first, "What was that all   
about, Buffy?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Damn it, I hate it when my Slayer instincts are right."  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Will asked.  
  
"The only thing we can do: wait."  
  
"That's all? You're not going to do anything else? You're just going   
to leave him with her? Who knows what she could be doing to him," Dawn   
yelled.  
  
"Dawnie."  
  
"She might kill him for all we know! And you're just going to leave   
him there till *she* decides it's time. I thought you were the Slayer.   
I thought you made all the rules, not some vampire bitch-"  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
The Slayer's sister quieted down.  
  
Buffy spoke, "Okay...okay. I'll search the local vamp and demon haunts,   
see if I can get any information. But if I don't, we'll have to wait.   
Okay?"  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"Okay. I want you guys to continue the research, just in case there's   
still something in there. And, also, keep a few stakes, holy water,   
you know, nearby just in case she decides to drop by again, though I   
don't really think she will."  
  
The Scoobies nodded and Xander spoke, "Buffy, shouldn't you take some   
backup? Just in case something gets out of hand."  
  
She didn't really want company because she had to think about a lot   
of things...mostly about Spike. But he was right. She was going to   
drop by a few demon bars; who knew what was going to happen there.   
An extra pair of hands could prove useful.  
  
"You volunteering?" she asked.  
  
He nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
  
Xander and Buffy walked into the bar bustling with demons who all   
stopped their current activities to look at them.  
  
Awkwardly, Xander just waved at them and leaned down towards Buffy,   
"How do you know about this place?"  
  
She shrugged, "Spike brought me here."  
  
"*Spike* brought you here?"  
  
"Yeah, I was down and he said a big fight was just what I needed."  
  
Xander just nodded and followed her into the back room where a demon   
poker game was being played, complete with kittens.  
  
"Why do you people insist on using kittens for money?" Buffy asked.  
  
The demon she recognized as Clem glanced up from his cards and waved   
at her. She smiled and waved back.  
  
"Slayer," the demons with the X-ray vision spoke, "What brings you   
here?"  
  
"Information. I need it." She grabbed a chair and straddled the back.  
  
"What makes you think we know anything?"  
  
"I need information on a new vampire in town. Calls herself 'Elizabeth.'   
Heard of her?"  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"Oh, you'd remember her. Brunette. Tall. Has a fondness for black   
tight leather. Speaks with a British accent."  
  
Clem spoke first, "Oh, you mean Lizzy!"  
  
The rest of the demons joined in a collective 'Oh.'  
  
"Hell of a card player."  
  
"I think she cheats."  
  
"She's hot."  
  
Xander and Buffy shared a look. "Okay," she spoke loudly, causing the   
demons to shut up. "So I take it you know her."  
  
X-ray vision regarded her, "Yeah. What of it?"  
  
"Did she happen to mention what she's doing here?"  
  
"I think she said something about visiting her brother in town.   
Yeah, yeah. She said they had a lot of catching up to do," Clem   
answered enthusiastically.   
  
"Do you know where she's staying?"  
  
Clem started to answer.  
  
The four-eyed demon looked at the floppy-eared, loose-skinned demon,   
"Clem, what the hell is the matter with you? Don't you know that's   
exactly what the Slayer wants? You want her to kill Lizzy?"  
  
"Do you want me to kill you if you don't talk?" Buffy asked sweetly,   
staring Four-eyes down.  
  
"She mentioned an abandoned warehouse off Spin Drive and Affirmation   
Blvd," he responded quickly, taking her threat seriously.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well...that was easy. A little too easy," Xander said as he and   
Buffy left.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
End Part 5  
  
A/N: Okay...I predict one to three more parts and an epilogue and I'll  
be finished with this baby. And my other story, Within My Heart Are  
Memories...I plan on working on that after this story...I just sorta   
hit a really really big brick wall and just stalled. I will finish it.  
I'm determined to finish it. Just afte this one... 


	7. Part Six - Revelations

Part 6 - Revelations  
  
Buffy and Xander walked quietly back to the Magic Box. Xander,   
no longer able to contain his curiosity, spoke.  
  
"So, uh, Buff, if you don't mind my asking, why the sudden interest   
in helping Spike? I mean, last I checked, you weren't exactly   
president of the 'We Love Spike' fan club. So, what gives?"  
  
Buffy couldn't look at him, "A lot has changed..."  
  
Xander nodded, not sure how to respond. And all was quiet again.   
For a short while.  
  
"I mean, it's not like I *let* him weasel his way into my life,"   
Buffy spoke, seemingly oblivious to Xander's presence. "I told   
him countless times to leave me alone, to leave town. Get out of   
my life. But he wouldn't listen. That vampire sure the hell is   
persistent."  
  
"Buffy, what are you talking about?"  
  
"And he's supposed to be evil, you know? But, after I came back,   
he was so sweet. I mean, he sent my head spinning, that's for sure.   
But he was the only one who didn't expect things from me. He didn't   
expect me to be happy to be back. He was the only one I told my   
secret to. Told him not to tell anyone. I was surprised when he   
actually kept his promise to not tell.  
  
"And he loves me. I know that now. I see that. I believe him.   
And he's given me his heart completely. And I'm just using it   
shamelessly. God. And I call him the monster."  
  
Xander stopped her, "Buffy, again I ask, what are you talking   
about?"  
  
She looked at him, "I slept with Spike."  
  
Xander was shocked, "Buffy-"  
  
But she wasn't finished, "And it was wrong. God, I know it was   
wrong. But, Xander, how can something so wrong feel so right?   
And why do I keep going to him? Why do I keep using him?" She   
was near tears.  
  
"And every time he tell me he loves and every time I want to tell   
him I love him too, but I can't, because it's wrong!" She collapsed   
against Xander, who held and supported her, the only thing he could   
think to do.  
  
"I love him. I love Spike. I love him so much," She wailed over   
and over in Xander's shoulder.  
  
He remained quiet throughout, not sure what do say. Or what to   
do as he held the sobbing Slayer.  
  
  
Spike was dreaming. In his dream he was far away from this place.   
He was somewhere happy. He was with Buffy. And she loved him.   
Accepted him. That's how he knew it was a dream. But that dream   
was interrupted by a sharp pain in his back.  
  
He eyes snapped open and he gasped. Lizzy had alerted him to her   
return by running her nails across the burns and open wounds   
scattered across the expanse of his back.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you'd wake up."  
  
"What do you want now?" he growled.  
  
"Ooh, testy." Lizzy grinned. "I ran into that nasty little Slayer   
of yours again." She looked at him, as if waiting for a reaction.  
  
She didn't get one. Spike just continued to stare at her, eyes   
void of any emotion.  
  
Slightly disappointed, she continued, "I was kind enough to inform   
her of your...current situation. Imagine my surprise when she   
displayed her apparent lack of concern. I can't understand how you   
can love someone who hates you so. Perhaps you should explain it to   
me. Make me understand."  
  
Spike continued to say nothing. What was there to say? He wasn't   
at all surprised by Buffy's response. Why should she care? He was   
just a monster after all. In her mind, it was just one less demon   
in the world.  
  
"Come on, William...brother. I want to help you. But you need to   
talk to me.. Help me understand."  
  
Spike looked at her. Where did that boatload of sisterly concern   
come from? Unless he was mistaken, Lizzy was trying to punish him   
from the past, not help him deal with his present situation.  
  
"When did you find yourself in love with the Slayer?"  
  
Spike found himself answering. He didn't know why. Maybe it was   
because he wanted... scratch that, needed to talk to someone.   
Anyone who'd listen. And right now, Lizzy was willing to listen.   
"About a year ago."  
  
Lizzy nodded, "And what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing. I didn't want to believe it. And besides, it wasn't like  
she could ever love a monster like me. I'm just an evil disgusting   
thing."  
  
"Is that something you told yourself or something she told you?"  
  
"Does it matter? 'Cause either way, that's what I am."  
  
"She's caused you great pain, hasn't she, brother?" she asked.  
  
He was silent for a moment, thinking.  
  
"It hurts when she tells me I'm just an evil *thing* and that I can't  
change. I mean, after everything I've done for her... for Dawn and   
she still treats me like the scum of the universe. I know that I   
haven't changed completely and that the demon still lives in me. I   
know that. And I know that I can never be in the light. I'll always   
be in the dark. But I can try, you know. If she'd just let me.   
  
"I know I've screwed up... said and done some things that maybe I   
shouldn't have. And I'm not asking for forgiveness for what I've   
done. And I'm not asking her to love me. I'm just asking for her to   
accept me for who I am. What I am. And I guess I'm just asking if   
she'd realize that not everything is black and white."  
  
  
Xander and Buffy entered the magic shop. Buffy's eyes were red and   
puffy from her crying. Dawn noticed right away.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She cleared her   
throat, "Um, we got what we needed."  
  
"Really?" Will asked surprised they found an answer so quickly.  
  
"Yup. She's holed up in some abandoned warehouse. Go figure. Why   
can't vamps ever find some place more original?"  
  
"So, do we go now or what?" Dawn asked, excited at the prospect of   
rescuing her friend.  
  
Anya slammed her book closed, "Finally, some action. These books   
are *so* boring."  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Will asked.  
  
"You, Xander and I will hit the warehouse. I want you guys to get   
Spike out and get out of there. Anya, I want you to stay here with   
Dawn-"  
  
"No, I wanna go with you, Buffy," Dawn argued.  
  
Buffy sighed, "Dawn, we don't have time for this."  
  
"Why can't I go?"  
  
"It's too dangerous."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You could get hurt. Or worse."  
  
"So. You were the same age I am now when you became the Slayer."  
  
Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised her sister   
used that tactic. "You know what? Fine. I'm not going to argue with   
you. We don't have time for that. You can come. I don't care. But  
your job is the same as everyone else's. Understand? I'm not going   
to take any chances."  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said and waked to the training room. Inside, she grabbed   
a few essential weapons: a couple of stakes, holy water, a few crosses   
for the gang. For herself, she chose a beautiful katana. She went back   
to the others and handed out the weapons.  
  
"Okay, we all ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded and together they left for the warehouse.  
  
  
Spike was physically and emotionally spent. His shoulders and arms   
were numb and every other inch of his body throbbed constantly.   
Blindingly so. And he spent the last... he didn't know how long   
talking to Lizzy about everything in his life. It felt good to be   
about to talk to someone and have them listen without interruption,   
argument, and telling him everything he's feeling isn't true and that   
he can't feel anyway.   
  
"William, if I may inquire, but, if you love this Slayer so much, why   
not turn her? Make her yours forever with a kiss?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "No-"  
  
"And don't tell me you can't because of the chip. I know it doesn't   
work on her."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I told you, I've been watching. I know everything. So, tell me,   
why don't you turn her?"  
  
"Because she wouldn't be the same person I fell in love with. All   
that would be left would be a monster. Buffy would be gone."  
  
Lizzy was taken aback, "Is that all you see when you look at me? A   
monster?"  
  
Spike couldn't look at her. She was right. All he saw was a monster.   
He couldn't see... hadn't seen a trace of his Little Bit in her. But   
he felt she *had* to be in there somewhere. Buried deep down inside.   
He didn't just feel it, he knew it.  
  
  
Buffy and the Scoobies approached the broken window of the warehouse.   
Peering inside, they saw Spike chained to the ceiling. Before him   
stood a seemingly devastated Lizzy. Tears were slowly making their   
way down her face. Wordlessly, they watched the exchange.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Spike whispered.  
  
Lizzy stepped away from her brother and moved toward the table.   
She studied the various items on top of the counter, not looking at   
him. "And I suppose you're a better monster that I."  
  
Spike didn't respond. Lizzy took a hold of a nearby poker and turned   
to face him. Slowly, she stalked toward him, tapping her free hand   
with the end of the poker.  
  
"I have a newsflash for you, dear brother," she seethed, "You're no   
less of a monster than I. You say you want these humans of yours to   
accept you. But they won't. And how could they? You're a killer.   
An evil remorseless killer."  
  
She stopped in front of him.  
  
"You destroyed our family. Your death destroyed Mother and you let   
me die!" Enraged, she drove the poker into his chest, into his heart.   
He screamed in pain.  
  
  
Buffy looked away form the window to her friends. "Okay. I think   
it's time to move in. I'll go first. I want to you guys to stay   
here until I distract her. Then get Spike and get out." She took   
off for the door.  
  
  
Lizzy yanked the poker out and threw it across the room. She reached   
for the clasp on her locker. After undoing it, she threw it at him.   
It hit him in the face then fell to his feet.  
  
"Remember what you told me when you gave that to me? You told me that   
whenever I felt lonely, to look at your picture and know you'll always   
be there. But I've been looking at it for over a hundred years and have  
been lonely. Not once were you there to ease the feeling."  
  
They were interrupted by a bang. Lizzy stopped her emotional outburst   
immediately and smiled. She turned around to face Buffy.  
  
"So...how'd you find me so quickly?"  
  
"What can I say? Your friends were easily convinced to give me your   
location."  
  
"Is that right? Well, then, I'm going to have to kill them. After   
you, of course."  
  
"Assuming, of course, you can," Buffy retorted as she held up her   
katana.  
  
Lizzy walked to the table and grabbed her sword, "Bring it on."  
  
Buffy ran at her and their swords clashed together, sparks flying.  
  
Lizzy, now distracted with Buffy, gave the gang the opportunity they   
needed. They slipped in quietly and approached the barely conscious   
vampire.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
He lifted his head and looked into the eyes of Buffy's sister.  
  
"Niblet?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What are you doing here? You trying to upset your sister?"  
  
"Okay, Evil Undead, let's get you out of here," Xander said and began   
to unchain him.  
  
"No," Spike protested weakly, watching Buffy and Lizzy swing their   
swords at one another. Now, unrestrained, Spike collapsed, but   
Xander caught him before he hit the ground. Behind him, Willow and   
Anya gasped at the sight of Spike's wound covered back.  
  
"Oh, my God," Willow exclaimed.  
  
"What did she do to him?" Anya asked.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy was fighting for her life. Elizabeth had proven   
herself to be quite familiar with the sword. Too familiar for Buffy's   
liking. And she was getting exhausted. Extremely.  
  
"Don't tell me you're getting tired, Slayer, a young thing like you,"   
Lizzy taunted.  
  
Buffy just smiled tightly and swung the sword at her. The vampiress  
raised hers to meet with Buffy's. They came together with a familiar   
clank and the tremendous force from Lizzy's caused Buffy lose her grip.   
Her katana flew across the room, hitting the wall before landing on the   
ground. Lizzy smiled and kicked Buffy in the face, making her stumble.   
Buffy tasted blood in her mouth. She spit it out. Looking around, she   
found her sword and made a mad dash for it.  
  
Lizzy beat her to it. She held both swords at Buffy's throat. Slowly,   
the Slayer stood up.  
  
  
Xander and the others, being as gentle as possible, tried to help   
Spike leave the building.  
  
"No," Spike continued to protest. "Buffy."  
  
"She's got everything under control. Right now, we need to get you   
outta here," Xander told him.  
  
"No. Can't do that," Spike said. "Have to go back." He saw a stake   
protruding from Xander's back pocket. He grabbed it and pushed Xander   
away.  
  
"Spike!" Dawn called out as she watched him stumble back towards Buffy.  
  
  
"Remember how I told you I would bring you great pain for hurting my   
brother? Well, you ready for it?" Lizzy grinned.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, waiting for whatever may come. She didn't know   
why she wasn't fighting back. She just didn't. She knew Lizzy was   
going to kill her but she didn't plan to stop it.  
  
Lizzy smiled as she lifted her sword, ready for the blow. This is it,   
she thought. She swung the blade down...  
  
And felt something pierce her back. She faltered and looked down. The   
end of a wooden stake peeked out from her chest. Slowly, she turned   
around. In front of her stood her brother, albeit barely.  
  
"William?" she questioned, disbelieving.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
She collapsed into a collection of ashes.  
  
Spike dropped to his knees, both from exhaustion and sorrow. Everyone   
watched helplessly as the grief-stricken vampire collapsed completely   
next to his beloved sister's ashes, sobbing. "I'm so sorry..." he   
whispered repeatedly between sobs.  
  
  
End Part 6 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
It had been three weeks since the incident at the warehouse.   
Three weeks since everyone's perception of Spike had changed.   
Three weeks since Buffy forced him to stay at her place until   
his wounds healed. He left one week later, his physical wounds   
completely healed. His emotional ones... they were still big   
gaping holes that cried out for the same gentle and soothing   
care his seeping chest wounds and burn marks received. And   
Buffy tried to give it. But he wouldn't talk. He was allowing   
himself to live in misery. In guilt.  
  
He left two weeks ago. For his tomb. And Buffy had yet to see   
him. He had hidden himself in his crypt. She knew that much.   
She also knew he hadn't left said crypt either.   
  
So, why hadn't she visited him? She honestly couldn't answer   
that. Maybe she was afraid to see him like that. Although she   
didn't know what happened to him, she knew it had an everlasting   
affect on him. His foundation was rocked.  
  
She told her friends about her feelings for the grief-stricken   
vampire. They had been amazingly supportive. And understanding.   
She had yet to tell Spike. Something else she kept putting off.   
And, again, she wasn't quite sure why. She didn't have anything   
to be afraid about. Her friends knew. He would be ecstatic.   
So...why wait?  
  
  
She was out patrolling when she found herself at his crypt.   
Well, no time like the present, she thought and walked to the   
door. She decided against knocking because, why start now? It   
was dark in his crypt. She saw him sitting in his ratty of chair   
in front of the television, staring at the blank screen, lost in   
thought.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
He turned his head to look at her with blank eyes, "Slayer. What   
are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, you don't call. You don't write," she attempted to joke,   
but quickly grew serious. "I was getting worried about you."  
  
"Were you, now?"  
  
"Yes, I was."  
  
He looked at her, really looked at her, trying to understand.   
"And, where did all this come from cause last I checked, you   
could've care less about me."  
  
"I've always cared."  
  
He looked surprised but didn't say anything.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked sincerely, settling on   
the sarcophagus near him.  
  
"Talk about what?" he asked though he knew exactly what she was   
talking about.  
  
"Fine, if you don't wanna talk about it, I'll leave you alone,"   
she started to leave but stopped. "Oh, yeah." She reached into   
her pocket and pulled out Lizzy's locket. Silently, she handed   
to him.  
  
He took it from her slowly and opened it. He sucked in a deep   
unneeded breath, "Where did you get this?"  
  
"I found it in the warehouse after-" she paused. "I figured you'd   
want to keep it."  
  
He shook his head, "I don't deserve it."  
  
She tilted her head to the side, confused, "Why?"  
  
"'Why?' What do you bloody mean, 'why?!' I killed her. I killed   
my sister." Tears threatened to fall but Spike pushed them away.  
  
Buffy tried to comfort him, "What you killed wasn't your sister.   
Your sister died a long time ago."  
  
He laughed humorlessly, "It's funny hearing *you* tell *me* that.   
But...towards the end...I saw a trace, you know? She was in there.   
My sister was in there. And I killed her."  
  
She hated seeing him in so much pain. "But you didn't kill her.   
You killed a monster-"  
  
His eyes shot up to meet hers, pain-filled and shocked, "Is that   
what I am? Is that what you see? She asked me that very question   
and you know what I told her? Yes... But if she was a monster, what   
does that make me? She was a victim... She didn't want that existence.   
But what about me? I may not have known what I was getting into but I  
wanted it. Does that make me more of a monster?"  
  
He looked so lost. "Spike, you're not a monster."  
  
"If that's true, why do you tell me I am?"  
  
He had her. She knew she told him that. Called him so many terrible  
things. Been so cruel. But she knew her reason for doing so.  
  
"Because I get scared."  
  
He looked hurt.  
  
"I'm afraid of letting you get too close. That's why I say those   
thing. To try to push you away. But...obviously, it didn't work.   
I haven't though of you as a monster for a long time."  
  
"Why would you be afraid to let me close?"  
  
She sighed. Now or never. "Because every man I loved...or been   
with left."  
  
"You love me?" he asked, not believing his ears. Could it be?  
  
She smiled slightly, "You caught that part, huh?"  
  
He moved closer to her. "Do you? Really?" He had to hear her say   
it again.  
  
"Yes. I love you, Spike."  
  
She said it! He couldn't be happier. But something hit him.   
"Why?"  
  
She was surprised. "What?"  
  
"Why? Why do you love me?'  
  
"Why does it matter?'  
  
He sighs, "It matters to me."  
  
Realization struck. Now, she understood. He was insecure. Unsure.   
And why wouldn't he be? She had spent the last year shouting horrible   
things to him. She sat him down in the ratty chair he vacated and knelt   
in front of him.  
  
"I love you, William, because you have changed so much in such a short   
time. You've grown past your demon and allowed your human side show.   
You're smart. Funny. And you love Dawn. And me."  
  
She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned up and kissed him sweetly.   
A way she never allowed herself to before because of the implications.   
He returned the kiss somewhat hesitantly at first, as if unsure this   
was actually happening. She ran her hands through his hair and deepened   
the kiss.  
  
Soon, they were forced to break apart due to her need to breathe.   
They rested foreheads together.  
  
"I love you," Spike whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered back.  
  
And, finally, Spike believed it.  
  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: I know I may have screwed up some of the historical stuff....  
but I don't care. Also, I know the ending started to become a little   
sappy. Sorry. I wasn't trying to...it just happened.   
Next Up: continuation of Within My Heart Are Memories - I think my   
writer's block is finally lifting. YEA! And the sequel to   
"Technology Doesn't Last Forever" - untitled as of now. :) 


End file.
